monochromus_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Himitsu Reggie
Himitsu Reggie '''or also known as Reggie is one of the protagonists. He works for the Middcity's News Department and for the castle too somehow. '''Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair is kinda messy but he tries to keep it neat. Reggie seems to be a simple guy. He doesn't seem to bother about what he should wear, as long as it can cover him up. Usually he just wears a simple short-sleeved white shirt with a black tie. He also wears black shorts and shoes to complete his "simple" style. Sometimes he might wear a black sweater over it or a blue jacket, depends on what he wants to wear. Personality Reggie is mentioned to be a "cool, calm, and collected" guy. He doesn't like to be a "loud" person, like his sister Regina. He barely smiles around people since he said he would only smile if he "needed to". He claims himself to be sane since majority of the people around him aren't. He also likes to write a lot of things on his notebook. Next to that, he also like reading which makes him knowladgeable. His notebook is one of the things that's dedicated to him, next to his video camera and phone. He's also a "hard-headed" person, which makes him stuborn. Reggie really cares about his dearest ones, especially Nicole. Even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it, he actually does. He just isn't good at "expressing" his feelings to anyone, except Nicole. He is also mentioned to have bad luck because BLACK CAT. Everytime he walks outside, alone, something bad would bound to happen. He knows this but he sometimes ignore this fact, constantly going in and out the hospital. Though, he hates the hospital's atmosphere. He is a very weak person because of the disease he inherited from his mother. This really has been a major problem for him from time-to-time. He can also play the piano which he uses to express his feelings at times. Back Story Child of a well-known company leader and a former pianist. Born rich and happy as a child, along with his twin sister Regina, he likes to go on adventures. When he had some free time from his father's training, he would sneak out the mansion and went on his own adventures. As a child, Reggie was known to be somehow energetic, naive child. He was also trained archery by his father, but he wasn't really interested in it. Next to that, his mother taught him how to play the piano. He was really close with his mother since his father barely be at home. Everyday, he would just go have fun and does what kids do at those age. But this happiness sadly didn't last long since his father's company got bankrupt when he was at the age of 5. His family had to move-out from there and lived at a not-so-good flat. Then not so long after that, his mother's disease was getting worse and was sent to a hospital. Reggie visited his mother everyday, asking if she would be okay or what will happen then until that day finally come, his mother died. Emotionally wrecked by this, his father's depression caused him to torture him and boss him around, leaving Re alone to do nothing. At the age of 6, he noticed that his father was going to re-married with another woman so Re and him decided to run away from their father. After running away, they had to live at the streets, making a piece of cardboard box as their "home". They had to do something for their living so Reggie decided to join a local gang, even at a young age. There, he learned many things about combat fighting, gun using, even killing people without mercy. It was really dark until a "gang war" happened and made him realize that he was going too far. In the verge of depression, he told himself that he would start a "new leaf". He stopped training, quited the gang and stopped going into fights. He wanted a more calm and peaceful life, but that wasn't quite possible for him. He aslo decided to be more "closed" to people, hiding all of his past away. Months after that incident happen, both Re and him got adopted by a young man. Treated nicely by him, they both learned a lot. Reggie was taught to be more "open" to others but that's hard for him ever since the "incident" happen. The young man also told him to read some books so that he could waste all his free time and by that Reggie grew to like reading. He could finish 1 book a day. Seeing this, the young man was proud of him and gave him a notebook. It was his first ever notebook. Reggie didn't really know what to do with it first until the man adopted 2 new children, Nicole and Nicholas. And at that moment, Reggie fell for Nicole at first sight. Reggie didn't really know about that. After those 2 move in, his eyes were always locked at Nicole. He would even stalk her secretly, writing about what she does in his notebook, not caring that he couldn't write correctly. The young man knew right away after seeing Reggie like this but he kept it to himself. His life really did change after he met her. Sadly, at the age of 10, all of the children had to go to their own seperate ways. This made Reggie really down knowing that they wouldn't see eachother that often again. After moving out from the man's house, he bought his own house and lives alone there. For 5 years, he locked himself in his house. He doesn't have much to do in life. Feeling lost and alone, he would just lay down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what to do. He still often read books but that wasn't enough to waste his time. No matter how hard he tries to forget about Nicole, he just couldn't. And there he realized that he had fallen for her. He told himself doing nothing would just make him feel worse about himself so he finally decided to go out from his house, at the age of 15. That's where his new journey of life begins. Weapons and Abilities Reggie doesn't weild any specific weapons. When in danger, he would only use his pocket-knife to attack. Though, he actually doesn't try to attack. Only if he really have to. He would mostly rely on his abilities. He also has a "shape-shifting stone" that was given from Nicole. This stone can shape-shift into anything by his will, most preferably into weapons. But again, he rarely uses it. Only if he has to. There's not much to say about Reggie's abbility. He's just a normal person in every way. He doesn't have any special abilities from when he was born, same goes to his twin sister. But there are some things that may consider as his "ability": Normal Cat Abilities Since he's a cat, of course he does have these normal abilities. Such as: * Nimbleness: He can dodge attacks easily and supposedly hard to catch. * Sharp hearing and sensing: He can sense people from a far distance. He usually uses this to know where Nicole is. * Sharp and far-sighted focus: Accuracy. Even with those, he couldn't use his cat abilities maximally and has trouble with it due to the disease he has. So the chances of him using these are below average. Future Diary Total reference from the anime "Mirai Nikki" or also known as '''"Future Diary" '''with minor differences. This is a special feature given to him on his phone. The future diary lets it's owner to know what's happening now or in the future. Reggie's future diary is called "The Observance" which gives him a detailed explanation of his surroundings very accurately, whether it be the present or the future. He only uses his future diary for important needs, such as when he's told to monitorize the rampage around town. Helping the others to stop the rampagers more easier. Other than that, he doesn't use it. Quotes * "...." - Reggie expressing about mostly everything. Trivia * His first name "Reggie" means "Powerful Ruler". Probably that's what his parents expect from him when he was born. * His last name "Himitsu" (秘密) means "Secret" in Japanese. * Reggie is allergic to fluff. * Reggie has a soft side that only Nicole knows about. * Writer doesn't care about him, apparently.